


Gentle.

by strwbrryharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Brat Harry Styles, Crib, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dominant Louis, Eventual Smut, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Head Space, Infantilism, Innocent Harry, Jealous Harry, Kinks, Kinky, Little Harry, Little Space, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Needy Harry, Praise Kink, Princess Harry, Protective Louis, Punishment, Spanking, Strict Louis, Sub Harry, Subspace, Tears, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bottles, ddlb, harry's a bit of a cry baby, nappies, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryharry/pseuds/strwbrryharry
Summary: A collection of little Harry and daddy Louis one shots.Wattpad: strwbrryharry





	1. Hide and Seek.

"Daddy? Oh _daddyyy_!" Harry called out on wobbly knees, wearing nothing but a nappy and an oversized shirt; specifically his daddy's. It hadn't been long that Louis and him had established this special type of relationship.. Where Louis seems to take on the dominant role and while Harry is in his own little headspace. His age had ranged daily. Sometimes Harry was a quiet one year old, only fussing if he needed something. On other days when Harry was feeling a bit bigger, he was a very joyful lad who rarely ever had a tantrum. Louis loved when his little boy was like this.

Harry placed his hands on his hips with a pout, looking around the living room in attempt to find his daddy. Louis and him were currently playing hide and seek and Harry didn't find it fun at all anymore. "Daddy, I not gonna ask ag-" Harry's words were suddenly cut off by a fit of giggles, Louis appearing from his hiding spot and tickling his little boy with a large grin, "You're not gonna what princess? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Louis tried his best to contain his own laughter as he tickled Harry, the boys laughter just making Louis' heart melt. "I-I sorry!" Harry shouted, laughing loudly while trying his best to escape the tickle monster, breathing heavily when Louis subsided his tickling.

Louis sat down on the floor with a smile, pulling his princess in his lap and brushing Harry's bangs away from his face, sneaking a small kiss. "Hawwy couldn't find you." Harry pouted, straddling Louis' waist and frowning, allowing his fingers to run through his short hair. "Mh... Well princess isn't that the point of hide and go seek? You're suppose to find the hider, right?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, watching his little ones actions fondly. Harry hummed and thought to himself quietly, "Hawwy don't like hide n' seek. Can't find daddy." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Louis and snuggling his head in his neck.

Louis sighed softly, rubbing his baby's back to calm him down a bit. He could tell Harry was getting a bit fussy and might need a nap sooner or later, "Tell you what, how about you watch cartoons while daddy fixes you some mac and cheese. Sound good, pumpkin?" Louis asked, snaking his arms around Harry's waist and hugging him tightly. Harry giggled, pulling away with that dimpled grin while nodding, "Wanna watch Max and Ruby!" He shouted in excitement, Louis placing a finger over his baby's lips to quiet him down a bit. Harry just grinned, attempting to bite at Louis' finger and roll off his lap.

Louis gasped in shock, holding his finger close to him from the sudden bite Harry had given, shaking his head in disappointment. He knew Harry didn't know better, but he still didn't find it acceptable, "Harold, do you think it's very polite to bite daddy?" Louis questioned in a stern voice, staring at Harry seriously. Harry looked up from his lap, the grin soon leaving his face as his eyes filled with tears all of a sudden. Louis definitely knew Harry was in need of a nap now. 

"Hawwy's bad! Daddy no love Hawwy!" Harry wailed, tears rushing down his now pink cheeks. Louis shook his head, hugging Harry tightly and trying his best to calm the little one down, shushing him in the process. "Sh, sh. Harry's not bad.. Daddy loves his Harry so very much, you hear that baby? You make daddy so proud I could never not love you." Louis whispered frantically, Harry's words practically shattering his heart.

Harry sniffled, his breath short and shaky as he cried into his daddy's shirt, making it all wet. He cried and cried until tears no longer came, rubbing his eyes and resting his head in his daddy's chest. It had been a long day for him playing with his toys and the usual activities he had with Louis. With all of the crying Harry had a little bit of understand of how he was not bad, leaving him ready to take a nap, "Daddy, hawwy's sleepy." He mumbled, closing his eyes and yawning. 

Louis stood up carefully with his baby in his arms, heading over to the couch and sitting down with Harry in his lap, gently rocking the boy back in forth while singing him a little lullaby. Every once in awhile he would whisper how proud he was of Harry or how much he loved him, wanting the boy to feel as much love as possible. 

Once Harry had fallen asleep, he wiped away the now dried tears from his baby's face. He had expected him to fall asleep sooner or later. Louis grabbed the blanket next to them and wrapped it around Harry, laying him down and snuggling right next to him on the couch. He then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Sleep well my princess." With that Louis was also sound asleep with Harry tucked in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first book on here so all feedback and suggestions are highly appreciated.


	2. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry becomes jealous because Louis' attention is on Zayn, Louis punishes Harry.

Today followed through with the same morning routine, except the big event of the day was Zayn coming over to hang out with Louis and Harry. That meant Harry was suppose to be a big boy, but he himself just couldn't get out of his headspace.

Louis awoke from his sleep when his phone alarm went off at eight am. He needed to make sure the two of them got an early start so Harry could clean up his toys, look presentable, and get his breakfast on time. Louis sighed softly, turning off the alarm and rubbing his eyes, looking over to a sleeping Harry. He smiled softly and shook him gently, hoping Harry wasn't in his headspace. It wasn't that Zayn didn't know about their relationship, but he usually only came over when Harry wasn't feeling 'little.' 

"Baby come on, time to get up." He whispered, biting down on his lip once Harry began to wake up. Harry hummed in response, knitting his eyebrows together as he looked up at his daddy, "How old are we today, love?" Louis asked, running his fingers through his boys wild hair. He waited patiently for Harry's response, hoping if Harry was in his headspace it just wasn't too young. Louis was actually looking forward to spending some time with Zayn.

"'M five. How old is daddy?" Harry giggled, sitting up now as he held up five fingers and crawled into Louis lap. Louis held him protectively, grinning at his baby's actions, "Daddy's twenty two, but you mustn't tell anyone okay? I'm a very old man so it has to be kept a secret!" Louis played along with Harry, giving him a small smile once Harry nodded solemnly. It was always good to have Louis respond to Harry like this.

"Alright love, let's get your nappy changed so we can carry on with the day. Zayn will be here shortly." Louis stood up from the bed with Harry in his arms, heading over to the small changing table they had made a few months ago and laying Harry down. He made sure Harry had enough stuffed animals to keep him distracted, Harry instantly pulling them all close to him. Louis then grabbed a new nappy along with the wipes, hurrying up with the changing process once Harry began to squirm, "I'm almost done little one. After this we'll get dressed and brush our teeth." Louis said softly, taping up Harry's nappy and throwing the old one away. 

Harry whined quietly, not liking the idea of laying down for too long as his daddy changed him, "Can I wear my skirt pretty please?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Louis once the nappy change was over. Louis led them over to the wardrobe and hummed, running a hand down Harry's back before sitting him down on the bed, "Only if you don't run around okay?" Harry let out a 'Yes daddy' and helped him with his skirt, slipping on the shirt Louis had chose and twirling around happily. He always felt like a princess when he got to wear his skirt.

Once Louis and Harry had brushed their teeth and combed their hair, they headed downstairs to get started with the rest of the day. Harry was currently cleaning up his toys while Louis fixed him some cereal. They ate with conversation about cartoons, Disney princesses, and how excited Harry was for Zayn to come over. Zayn had always been Harry's favorite when he was feeling little. He always made Harry happy and acknowledged him in the right way.

Nearly an hour later the doorbell had rung, signaling that Zayn was here. Harry squealed loudly and jumped in his spot as Louis went to open the door, rolling his eyes playfully and greeting Zayn. The two hugged and exchanged words, Harry waiting for Zayn to notice him with a bashful look on his face. Zayn smiled when seeing Harry waiting patiently, already knowing he was feeling little today by a text Louis had sent earlier, "Hey big guy, how've you been lately?" Zayn questioned, bending down to Harry's level as he hugged him. "Harry's been good! I colored you a picture Zaynie." Harry went over to his coloring book and carefully ripped out the neatly colored page, smiling at Zayn's reaction, "It's amazing Hazza! Thank you so much I'll keep it forever." Zayn winked at Harry and hugged him one last time before pulling away, heading over to chat with Lou.

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down next to Louis on the couch, the two watching Harry play with his toys, "How long has he been in his headspace?" Zayn finally spoke up, looking over at Louis for a second. Louis sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair, "'Bout two days mate... Usually not this long unless he's stressed about something." Louis mumbled, staring down at his hands. He couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty, knowing it was his job to always keep Harry happy.

Zayn frowned, patting Louis back and suddenly turning on the TV, "Don't stress over it Lou. We can all watch a movie for today.. Maybe schedule another time too when Harry's back to being big?" Zayn suggested, flipping through to find a kids movie. Harry looked up from his toys when hearing his name mentioned. He noticed how Zayn had his hand on Louis shoulder, rubbing softly. Harry frowned, getting up immediately from his spot and crawling in between the two. He didn't like how Zayn was touching his daddy.

"Daddy can I get cuddles?" Harry grabbed onto Lou's hand, wrapping it around him and staying close to his daddy. It wasn't always that Harry acted this way when Zayn was here, but today just sparked something. "Hazz," Louis frowned, "You know better than to interrupt conversations. What's gotten into you?" Louis asked, shaking his head. 

Harry just kept quiet, taking every chance to make sure Louis attention was on him. Even throughout Harry's favorite movie he made sure all Louis thought about was him until it was time for Zayn to go. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself actually.

After the movie they chilled for a few minutes, Zayn getting up to stretch and tussling Harry's hair. Harry frowned and cuddled closer to his daddy, hiding his face in his neck. Louis was about tired of Harry acting out like this so he sat the boy down, "You tell Zayn goodbye and go wait in your room mister." Louis said sternly, leaving Harry in shock. He mumbled a quiet goodbye to Zayn and stomped up the stairs, practically slamming his door shut. 

Louis shook his head and apologized to Zayn, "I'm sorry. Have no idea what has gotten into him these past few days." Zayn chuckled, patting Louis back and giving him a hug, "He's just being protective. No need for sorries. See you later Lou." Zayn gave him a smile and headed out the door, Louis locking it behind him and collecting his thoughts. All Harry had done that night was interrupt conversations and made sure Louis was only talking to him.

Louis headed upstairs when deciding Harry's punishment, shutting the door behind him when seeing Harry curled up on the bed, "Over my lap please. fifteen spanks." Harry looked up with confusion, "What did I do?! I've been a good boy!" He yelled, huffing when Louis pulled him over his lap, "You think good boys interrupt conversations Harry? Or stomp up the steps and slam the door?" Louis reminded, pulling Harry's skirt down in the process. He gave a light slap to Harry's thigh as he squirmed. Harry yelped and resting his head on the bed, already starting to cry a bit. 

Louis rubbed Harry's bum before leaving any marks, shaking his head. He always hated punishing Harry but the boy had to know right from wrong, "Tell me why you're getting punished Harry." "B-Because I was s-selfish, stomped, and slammed the d-door." Harry was already bawling his eyes out. He hated spankings with a burning passion and that was why Louis chose them. Harry knew better than to disobey after this type of punishment. 

"Very good. Your safe words?" Louis asked, always making sure in case he went over Harry's limints. He sniffled before speaking, "Green, yellow, and red." Louis nodded, rubbing his little ones bum for just a bit longer before lifting a hand, "You don't have to count." He mentioned before letting his hand make contact with Harry's bum. Harry let out a whimper and tried his best to stay still, crying heavily for the next fourteen spanks. 

"One more princess. Doing so good" Louis assured, making sure to rub each of Harry's cheeks in between smacks, leaving the last one hard enough to leave a hand print. He couldn't help but to get a bit excited from the sight, but made sure to keep himself contained. Louis pulled up Harry's undies and skirt and instantly held Harry. He rocked him back and forth while massaging his bum and letting Harry cry it out, "Did so well for daddy baby. I'm so proud." Louis whispered, kissing his boys neck. 

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Louis neck and wincing just a bit, closing his eyes and steadying his breaths, "Harry's sorry for being bad." He apologized, wiping the tears from his eyes. Louis placed a kiss to his cheek and layed both of them down. He reached over on the nightstand to get cream for Harry's bum, pulling down his skirt and undies to apply it. After that he snuggled his baby close to him, running his fingers through the boys hair and calming him down. 

Louis smiled to himself when noticing Harry was now fast asleep after their aftercare. He chuckled quietly and placed a light blanket over him, leaving Harry his favorite stuffie before heading down to prepare his little ones favorite dinner. After all, Harry always deserved the best in Louis' eyes.


	3. Accidents are okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to be big and make Louis breakfast, but a little accident comes in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I worked very hard on this chapter and feel great about it. Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks.

That following morning Harry woke up bright and early. He winced slightly from his sore ass and allowed his hand to gently brush over it. That was when he remembered the fifteen spanks last night from acting up. He sighed quietly, getting up from the bed without any sound. Harry wanted to surprise Louis with breakfast today and actually be a bit independent.

Harry headed over to the changing part of the room, grabbing a nappy, baby powder, and some wipes. He didn't have to be little to wear his nappy's Louis always said. Besides, Harry always felt a little bit of comfort when wearing them while big. 

He grabbed his supplies and headed to the small toy room that was once a spare bedroom. He untapped his used nappy and rolled it up just like Louis would do, smiling at his work. Harry then laid the clean nappy under him, struggling just a bit before cleaning himself up and applying baby powder.

After that Harry made sure the nappy was taped on well enough, now disposing the old one and skipping downstairs happily even though Harry knew in the back of his head his nappy wasn't as comfortable like when Louis did it.

"Daddy says no cooking when Harry's little, but today Harry's big so it's okay." Harry mumbled to himself, biting down on his lip at the thought. 'Harry's big today.' He repeated out loud, going to the fridge to get an egg. Louis was the one who usually did all the cooking, so Harry's selection on baking and cooking was very limited. He grabbed the needed supplies and turned the stove on, carefully cracking the egg and watching it form perfectly on the pan the first try. Harry couldn't help but grin widely at all the luck he was having today.

While the egg cooked, Harry wandered off to the living room, picking up his favorite stuffie that was on the ground and holding him close, "'M sorry.. Must've left you down here last night." Harry spoke to Max, his light pink bear, "Did you hear that Harry's big today? I wanna give Lou a break." He sat down on the couch carefully, mindful of the forming bruises on his bum as he rested Max in his lap, playing with his ears.

Harry talked to Max for about ten minutes, ranting out all of his feelings like he usually did when he was feeling little until smelling an odd smell. Harry sat up some and wiggled his nose, gasping and heading to the kitchen. He had completely forgotten about the egg he was cooking.

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and Harry began panicking, his vision becoming blurry from the tears that were starting to form. Without thinking, Harry placed his hand on the stove to help his balance when trying to turn on the stove fan, yelping loudly from the sudden burning sensation.

That was all it took for Harry to start bursting out in tears, holding his now red hand to his chest and bawling his eyes out on the floor. He didn't know what to do with everything going on suddenly, completely closing everything off and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Harry! Harry what's going on?!" Louis yelled out, coughing loudly from the smoke that was starting to fill the air. He rushed over to the stove and turned it off, grabbing the pan by the handle and placing it in the sink with cold water. Louis then opened up a window before tending to the smoke alarm, Harry's cries becoming fully audible with the blaring sirens cut off. Louis rushed over to Harry and pulled him into his arms, picking the boy up and turning off the water now.

He rubbed Harry's back when leading them to the living room where there was no smoke, letting his baby cry it out for a few before finally speaking up, "You wanna tell me why the house almost burned down?" Louis voice was flat yet still concerning, Harry sniffling and rubbing the tears from his eyes, "Wanted to make you some breakfast.. Harry can be big too." He cried out, practically clinging to Louis as if he was afraid he'd be taken away, "I'm sorry. Harry is dumb!"

Louis took in a sharp breath while shaking his head, hugging Harry so very tightly and shushing him. He hated when Harry talked bad about himself because the boy was an absolute angel, "Harry needs to be punished for being bad." Harry whispered, resting his head on Louis shoulder.

Louis could tell now that Harry had slipped into his head space, probably because of what had happened, "Yeah? You think so?" Louis asked moments later after thinking, standing up with Harry still in his arms and heading over to the kitchen. As Harry nodded, Louis sat him down at the kitchen table, grabbing pen and paper and laying it out in front of Harry. 

"I want ten lines that say, 'Harry is the most smartest and well behaved boy in the universe.' You hear?" Louis voice was now at a soft tone, licking his lips as he watched Harry's expression. Harry looked up with knitted eyebrows, but nodded as he began to write. It was an odd punishment but afterwards Harry felt a lot calmer and better about himself.

Once Harry handed the finish paper over to Louis, Louis counted the lines and got up from his seat to squat in front of Harry, brushing his hair away from his face with a smile. His boy was so fucking perfect and Louis couldn't even explain how lucky he was to have him. "You did no bad today princess. You just wanted to surprise daddy with breakfast. Accidents happen to everyone baby. Please don't call yourself any bad names Harry. It makes daddy very upset." Louis said, grabbing onto Harry's hands and brushing his thumb over the top of Harry's hand.

Harry nodded slowly, leaning down to give Louis a kiss. Louis couldn't help but to smile into the kiss, deepening it and keeping it at a good pace for Harry. "I love you so very much beautiful. We can go out for pancakes instead and you can even wear a pretty skirt out." Louis offered up, seeing the growing smile on Harry's face now, "Only if you help put my shoes on!" Harry giggled, smiling down at Louis. Louis chuckled and nodded, placing a kiss on his baby's nose, "Only if I help put your shoes on." He repeated with a bright smile.


	4. A Little Naughty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry wants big boy touches.

"Daddy, willy hurts." Harry speaks aloud, face covered just a little by his bunny while getting his nappy changed.

Today the couple was heading over to a small get together with close friends for a movie night, which resulted in the pair having to wake up earlier to get Harry situated.

Louis sighs softly at his little ones' words, fully aware that his willy was in fact hard right when the baby wipe came in contact with the organ, "Oh I can tell princess. I'm sorry it hurts, but you know the rules. There's no big boy touches when you're feeling little."

Harry mutters under his breath, not wanting that rule right now. He just wanted the touches that made him feel good, "Harry know rule daddy, but Harry wan' big boy touches. Wanna feel good." Harry explains, moving his stuffie away from his face to get a clear look of Louis, but his daddy wouldn't budge.

Instead Louis said nothing, pulling out a clean nappy and trying his best to tape it up while wrestling a wiggly harry, "Daddy!" The little shouts, tiny hands trying to shove his nappy away, "Want one big boy touches pwease, I good." Harry reminds, almost forgetting himself Daddy had said he would be rewarded anything reasonable for good behavior last week.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest with a bitten lip. He could very well deny this but Harry was seeming to understand adult things while in a younger headspace. Louis was just worried Harry would end up getting confused and afraid in the midst.

He looks over at the clock, seeing they had a few hours to spare before having to leave the house, that counting rebrushing Harry's hair, getting him a snack, throwing on clothes, and buckling him in, "One time, Harry. Don't expect this to be a daily thing." Louis states, cracking a smile when Harry just giggles, grabbing onto Louis' hands and interlocking their fingers, "Harry not, daddy.. Now I can touches?" Louis nods and leans down to kiss Harry's button nose, "Now you can have touches."

Louis' lips find Harry's, placing small pecks to the corner of his mouth before the two were in a proper kiss- well, somewhat proper. Harry was usually very sloppy with his kisses when he was feeling little, but Louis treasured them nonetheless.

The oldest lifts Harry up from the changing table, carrying him over to the bed, and gently placing him on the bed, Louis situated in between his thighs. He wastes no time wrapping his hand around Harry's hardened length, tip of the cock already wet with precum. Louis starts to move his hand along the shaft of Harry's cock at a good pace, not bothering teasing his boy since they were so little on time. If Louis did it just right, he could usually get Harry to cum in under 10 minutes.

Harry mewls softly, bucking his hips up into his daddy's touch for more pleasure. He grips onto the bed sheets when Louis flicks his thumb over the head of his sensitive cock, jerking him off quickly. The dom leans down moments after to take Harry into his mouth and hums at the sweet taste of his baby, tongue swirling around the tip of Harry's cock and bobbing his head up and down, "Gosh, so good– ah! d-daddy!" Harry chokes out, becoming a blubbering mess as his tiny hands get caught in Louis' brown hair, trying not to tug.

Louis pulls away from his little a few moments after, trail of saliva connecting from his lips to Harry's swollen cock. Harry couldn't help but to think it was so hot, lolling his head to the side when Louis stroked his cock at the perfect pace.

"You can release princess, you've done good." Louis whispers, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss to Harry's mouth, his moans being muffled by kisses. The kisses trail down the youngest' jawline, his hand at a quicker pace since some time had passed. Louis sucked at his little ones neck, figuring he deserved some 'special marks' from daddy for being such an angel. Louis wasn't fond of them, but Harry looked even more pretty with them; if it was even possible.

"Love you s-so much, gonna- oh!"

Harry suddenly spills on his tummy not even two minutes after, too many words coming out his mouth to even count, but they were all praises of how good his daddy made him feel.

Louis smiles against Harry's neck, leaning up and planting a gentle kiss to his lips, "Did good baby. Let daddy just clean you up and then we can get in the car to head to Niall's." Louis takes a clean baby wipe and wipes the cum off of Harry's milky tummy, briefly going over his private parts. (due to sensitivity, but well enough to clean.) He wastes no time placing a fresh nappy under Harry and getting it on, dressing up his hazy boy and rushing out the house when he had gathered everything.

Louis double checked Harry's 'little' bag for nappies, baby wipes, paci's, sippy cups, and his favorite stuffie.

All there. Perfect.

He sets Harry in the front seat, buckling him up and placing a kiss to his head before shutting the door and going to the drivers side. Louis glances over at his little one, seeing his green eyes starting to flutter shut and make grabby hands at his daddy.

Louis was too busy admiring his beauty, he didn't notice his baby's actions and quickly jumped to get his stuffie from the back seat, tucking it in Harry's arms with a small smile, "Sorry, hun."

Harry gives a small nod, opening his pretty eyes to look up at his daddy, "Love you daddy. Harry go n'night and you wake Harry up when at Niall's." Harry mumbles, cuddling his stuffie and shutting his eyes again, leaving Louis to coo.

"Goodnight sleepy boy. Daddy loves you so, so much." Louis speaks, reaching over to comb his finger through the chocolatey locks before starting up the car.


End file.
